The Amulet
by minty-21
Summary: Hermione learns many things she's already familiar with in London, in a far away island of the East. She'll use what she have learned to save someone she loves or maybe someone she hates, Draco Malfoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Some characters in this fic is J.K's. Thank you for the inspiration. (,")  
  
Summary: Hermione is having a vacation of her life in an island. (Is that a summary?)  
  
It was a nice sunny day in the tropics. Mister and Mrs. Granger are yet still asleep. They got o tired cruising the ocean yesterday (Riding an old fashioned boat used by the natives.)  
  
Hermione got up early in the morning ( 5:00 am) to view the sunrise from her window. Ignoring his father's loud, screeching snores; she sat before the window and stared at the horizon. The sun is now starting to rise; she's already seeing it's enormous rays coming out from the east.  
  
The Grangers have already spent three days in this island. This island is peaceful and quiet, not so civilized but not too tribal or ethnic either. It is located in a country also called Pearl-of the Orient (It's in Asia).  
  
The family is enjoying its hot summer sun and the warm ocean breeze of that region. Hermione and her family like it there so much that they are planning to stay longer, probably until midsummer.  
  
The people there are so intriguing and mysterious; just the type of people Hermione would like to meet and know more about. They are not so civilized when it comes to latest technologies like those who live in the cities but they are rich in culture and traditions.  
  
The Grangers are staying in a small hut made of wood and dry coconut leaves. Most of the people there have a similar type of house. They (Hermione and her family) rented the place for there were no hotels there. It stands near the seashore, which is so nice because they've got a chance to see the ocean clearly from the house.  
  
There were just a few things inside the house, beds for them to sleep on, some chairs and tables and native ornaments hanging on the walls. The only thing in the house that caught Hermione's attention was the old wooden bookshelf.  
  
It contains many sorts of books and reading materials about the history, happenings and cultural traditions of that place. But there are some books which are really old that she can't read what it says already! Some even have different and weird prints on it. These are just one of the things Hermione needs for her to survive. Her life wouldn't be complete without it.  
  
Just a few minute later, the rising sun was finally up to start another wonderful day for the Grangers. She can still hear her father's loud snores; it lessened a little bit though.  
  
Roosters started to make those morning alarm sounds, which they are famous for.  
  
"Wow!"exclaimed Hermione with amazement, she wasn't used in getting up in the morning and hear the rooster's funny sound.  
  
As she looked outside her window, people are already going out of their huts. Some are preparing their boats to set out to the sea.  
  
"I've read about this yesterday! The major source of the people's income comes from the sea!"she said to herself in exclamation, but trying not to make it so loud so as not to wake her parents up.  
  
"What's that smell?"she asked herself as she rised from her seat trying to look for where it came from.  
  
"Probably breakfast. Maybe mom got up already."she told herself.  
  
She's been trying some new strange foods these past few days. Most of them are exotic and unknown to the civilized world. On their first day, she ate grilled tuna fish, which was delicious and tried some snake's bile, which was believed to boost up ones energy and strength. On the second day, they tried out some tropical fruits, which was bountiful along the island. She really wanted to turn them into cold shakes but because of the limited electricity supply on the island, they just ate it fresh. On the third day, they ate smoked bat, which was capture by the villagers from the nearby caves.  
  
"What's it going to be today?"she asked her mom as she went down the wooden ladder from her room to the dining area.  
  
"An old man came here and said we should give a taste to his newly captured eel. I don't know how to cook it so I fried it instead."said Mrs. Granger as she took the old fying pan from the fire.  
  
They are slowly getting used to live life not only non-muggle way, (in a way they are used to it) but also non- technological way. The life there was so simple. The people are contented on what they have. They can live without electricity not like some muggles that Hermione know all the way from London.  
  
"So have you made any friends lately?"asked her dad,  
  
"No."she answered,  
  
"I was busy reading those books from the bookshelf, they're all interesting."she said with a smile as she started to eat.  
  
"This eel's not bad after all."muttered Mrs. Granger as she took another helping of the fried dish.  
  
Hermione also enjoyed the food but she's much more interested in finishing the books. Noontime came and she's already halfway on the second book, which talks about the lifestyle of the people there.  
  
Worrying about damaging her eyes because of her nonstop reading, she decided to stop for a while and give her eyes a rest. She lay in bed and closed her eyes for a moment. She realized something.  
  
"I've had a strange feeling about this place ever since I sat foot on this island."she said to herself, it's nothing to worry about though.  
  
After a while of eye-resting experience, this bushy haired girl decided to go out and socialize with the people for the very first time. She haven't had any chance to meet other people ever since she got there because she's always stuck in the hut, reading books.  
  
She rose from bed and cleared up her eyes again. She took out a huge hair brush out of her bag and brushed her brown bushy hair.  
  
"I'll just go outside Mum!"yelled Hermione as she went down the steps of the wooden ladder.  
  
The door heading outside the hut was open,  
  
"Dad probably gone seashell picking. I've read they have more than a thousand species of seashells in this island alone."she thought as she went out the door.  
  
The sand was so hot already and the seashore is sparkling brightly under the warm sun. Most of the adults and elderly men are already out to sea and had gone fishing. The only once left were the children and the women who dry the fishes under the sun.  
  
Hermione decided to look for someone to talk to. She thought having someone closer to her age could communicate with her better so she tried to look for one. After a few minutes of circling and searching around, at last, she found what she was looking for.  
  
A teenage boy probably two years older than her was strolling along the seashore. He's not that tall but he's taller than Hermione though. She thought it was the best time to approach him because he seems to be doing nothing.  
  
"Hey! You!"she yelled at the boy as she waved her arms high in the air.  
  
The boy stared at her, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"Hey! Can you please show me around?"she asked as she stopped walking.  
  
The boy didn't say a thing. He turned around facing the sea. He seems to be saying something in a very strange language. He's acting like Hermione wasn't even there! Hermione felt like he was chanting something.  
  
"Oh no!"she exclaimed with shock,  
  
"Some people here can't speak English! Maybe he's having a hard time figuring out what I said."she said to herself while scratching her bushy head.  
  
After a while, the boy finally faced her. He smiled and said,  
  
"Sure! I can show you around."he said,  
  
"Thank you."replied Hermione gladly.  
  
"How did you learn your English anyway?"she asked curiously at the boy.  
  
He can't seem find his answer, but then he replied,  
  
"I learned it from school."he answered.  
  
"Why are you here?"she asked,  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at sea?"she continued,  
  
"I have to go to school today."he answered.  
  
Next chapter: Hermione gets to know more about the boy she don't even know the name. 


	2. Chapter 2: What's his name?

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling, you're the man! I mean woman! Some characters in this fic came from her. ~@nn@~  
  
Note: Draco won't be present in this chapter. Well, he won't be in the first few chapters. Please review my fic! *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
~  
  
"So, where do you go to school?"she asked as if she wants to have an Oriental summer class.  
  
"Uhhmm.It's just nearby. You don't want to go there. Lots of annoying people go there. They tease me all the time because I don't socialize a lot."he answered sadly.  
  
Not wanting to have her new acquaintance gets teased, she didn't insist on having him show her where it was. Besides, there are no classes yet.  
  
"So, what time do you go to school? Do you have a schedule?"she sat as she sat on the sand.  
  
In a way, Hermione missed her muggle school. She missed some math calculations, science projects and some book reading written by famous muggles.  
  
It took a while for the boy to reply. Hermione understood his situation and just waited for him patiently.  
  
"Yes of course. We go to school once a year from midnight until dawn."he answered.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"You're joking right? How much will you learn in a single day? I mean, night?"she asked him sarcastically.  
  
The looked back at her and whispered at her, "You see, I don't study the educational stuff during this season. We don't talk about science or math or even literature. We are studying a different thing."  
  
The look in his eyes told Hermione this isn't any type of joke. He's serious.  
  
"So what's that different thing?"she asked once more as she pulled him down to sit with her in the sand.  
  
"I can't tell you. All I can say is that we do this every seven years."he answered  
  
This alarmed Hermione because in a way, she's having some similarities with the boy. She's also studying in a "non-scientific" school, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Their whole studying span also lasts for seven years.  
  
Really wanting to know more about the school he is attending, she tried to insist on asking him more about it.  
  
"Please tell me! I really won't tell it to anybody. I swear."she promised him with a sort of puppy dog eyes look.  
  
He didn't say a thing. He just watched the waves coming from the horizon. The waves were so huge some water splashes unto their faces despite that they're away from the sea. After a few minutes, the tide grew higher and higher that it almost touches their toes.  
  
"We better get up now."she said as she rose from the sand.  
  
He also rose from his seat and said, "So, how are you liking this place so far?"as he brushed some sand particles from his pants.  
  
"It's pretty nice here actually. We don't have this kind of scenery in London. The climate is different from what we are used to but we like it. I can improve my complexion here."she answered as walked away from the shore.  
  
Few hours passed with all the conversation. They have discussed about how different their lifestyles are and how much different the places where they live are.  
  
The sun is now setting to the west. Hermione realized how time passes so quickly if you have done many things throughout the day. Just a minute ago she just rose from her bed and now, another day will again come to it's end.  
  
"Oh no! It's almost six! My grandpa's probably searching for me already!"he said worriedly ( because there's no electricity, it's dangerous to be roaming around past six o'clock in the evening).  
  
"Why so early?"Hemione asked him, feeling as if she wanted to talk to him more.  
  
He's really looking so nervous and worried already.  
  
"I have to prepare for school" he answered as he started to walk away.  
  
"I want to talk more but really, I have to go. My grandpa will scold me. See you later."he said as he ran away faster and faster.  
  
He's now gone out her sight. She went back to their hut.  
  
"I'm back mom!"she yelled as she stepped in.  
  
The hut was dark. Without the candle from the dining table, there would be no light to support them around the house.  
  
Thinking she couldn't read her books anymore, she just kept them beside her bed for tomorrow's reading.  
  
"Living without electricity can sometimes be a pain in the ass."she muttered as she again sat at her window.  
  
"Oh men! What an idiot! All these time I have talked to him and I haven't even asked his name!"she told herself angrily as she pounded her fist to the edge of the window.  
  
Just a couple of candles give light to the Grangers every night. Hermione wondered what the boy would be studying that midnight.  
  
"Why study on a midnight?"she asked herself,  
  
"He's got the whole day! He also looks so nervous and worried about it. Well, maybe it's really important. We have the same perspective when it comes to studying.  
  
Hermione felt quite bored without light for her to read a book and a person to talk to aside from her parents. Her parents, being dentists are always talking about how their job was.  
  
The worst thing they probably have talked about was when her mom, Mrs. Granger took out an old man's tooth. It wasn't just any ordinary tooth; it's an over-decayed, blackened tooth!  
  
"It smells terrible"she remembered her mom say.  
  
She doesn't like it also when they start to talk about her teeth.  
  
"It's much more worse hearing them saying that about me than that of the old man!"she told herself, feeling a little bit irritated.  
  
"Hermione! Come down here already! We'll have supper in a short while."yelled Mrs. Granger as Hermione heard the clinging of kitchen utensils.  
  
"Where's Dad?"she asked,  
  
"He went out and still haven't come back yet."Mrs. Granger answered.  
  
This bothered Hermione. Her dad was not like that. He's always used to go home before supper or he'd tell someone where he'll be.  
  
After waiting for about half an hour, Hermione and mom decided not to wait for Mr. Granger anymore. They're both starving already!  
  
Hermione doesn't necessarily know what kind of food she's eating. Getting too worried about her father, her hype for asking questions seems to lie- low. She finished her supper quickly and went to her bedroom immediately.  
  
The night air wasn't as humid as it was before. It was a lot colder and the breeze is getting stronger and stronger.  
  
Thinking about her father started to irritate her.  
  
"Maybe I should sleep now. Worrying about daddy can't get me nowhere."she muttered as she laid on her bed.  
  
The bed wasn't too comfortable but if you're tired because of your activities throughout the day, it's the best place to rest. The questions that linger on her mind finally shut down after a few minutes.  
  
The young witch is now in a deep sleep.  
  
~  
  
"COCKADOODLE-DOO!"crowed the roosters as another day began.  
  
"Oh men! That was a nice dream. Too bad, I haven't gone until the end."she said sadly as she walked towards her window.  
  
She can see something's coming from the horizon. It's getting nearer and nearer.  
  
"What's that?"she asked herself.  
  
"Mum! Did dad arrive yet?"she asked Mrs. Granger as she tried to figure out what those figures were.  
  
"Not yet honey!"she replied as she prepare their breakfast.  
  
"Mum, you better take a look at this. What do you think those things are?"she said,  
  
"What?"asked Mrs. Granger as she took the steps of the ladder.  
  
She headed to the window for a good view of what Hermione was talking about.  
  
"It's like the fishermen are coming! Those things look like boats!"she exclaimed,  
  
"I think I know where you're father had gone."she told Hermione as she quickly went down the ladder and out the door.  
  
She looks kind of angry. Hermione felt it wasn't the best time for them to have fight. Mrs. Granger walked towards the shore, figuring out which boat her husband rode on.  
  
~  
  
Peace y'all! (,") 


End file.
